


Metal Mouth

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again just smut, Blow Jobs, Fluff, He uses it do drive Liam nuts, Idk if its really rough compared to some shit ive read but..., Its who i am now, Kissing, Liam likes it rough, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Theo has a tongue ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Theo got a tongue ring and surprises Liam in the best way.





	Metal Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts), [osirismind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osirismind/gifts).



> Requested by Janna and Francis.  
> Please pretend mistakes don’t exist.

Liam's been staring at Theo for the last 10 minutes.  Something about him is different. Good different, but Liam can't place it. He just got home, now having a chat with the neighbor while Liam stares from the doorway.  He smells different too… excited, aroused.

 

“What did you do?” Liam asks when he finally says goodbye to the old lady.

 

“Well, hello to you too my beautiful.” Theo walks up to him with that sultry strut and just kind of melts into Liam's body, sloppy and lazy, smelling like sex. Liam tries to wiggle away from the warm wet mouth on his neck but he puts up a feeble fight and lets the chimera drag him inside.

 

“I did a thing.” Theo mumbles nibbling at Liam's vein, his speech slurred ever so slightly but Liam makes nothing of it.

 

“A thing!?” he can't really care when his boyfriend’s hands cup his ass like this but he humors him anyway, “Tell me about this thing baby…”

 

Theo backs him up until they fall onto the bed, his mouth never leaving Liam's neck which is odd because he's more of lip person.

 

“I'd much rather let you feel. Close your eyes beautiful.”

 

Liam will never admit it but Theo can ask him to walk across a Lego carpet in that voice and he'll fucking do it, so, he closes his eyes, and he feels the chimera pull back. Liam hears a faint clank of metal to porcelain and then Theo's mouth is on his and Liam lets him in.

 

His eyes shoot open, they shimmer, bordering on burning at the realisation, and then Theo licks over his lips, “Oh my good god… show me!” Liam demands with yellow irises.

 

Liam's tiny body squirms under Theo with excitement but the chimera covers him like a blanket, pinning him down by his hips. He smirks, that hellish hot smirk, and then he rolls his tongue out slowly revealing a shiny silver stud right in the middle.

 

“Holy fuck Theo!?!?” Liam grips the tip of his tongue, it's slippery and he can't hold it but Theo leaves it out for him to stare. “When?? This is so hot!!” Liam drags him closer by the back of his neck and licks up over the ball, testing. Cold metal on his warm tongue.

 

Theo moans at the bits of Liam's tongue that graze his, “You wanna let me do naughty things to you with this?” he clinks the metal ball against his teeth, lips hovering in such a teasing way above Liam's that it makes him whine out a yes.

 

“Fantastic” Theo purrs, a low roar rumbling from his chest as he makes his way down Liam’s body, “Take it off.” he fumbles with Liam’s shirt until the beta tugs it off eagerly. Liam watches him nibble at every piece of skin his mouth touches.

 

He reaches Liam’s nipples and strokes over them with his tongue, making sure the metal  
ball slides over it and when Liam gasps and his body arches up, Theo does it again and again until Liam grips a bunch of hair into a fist and pushes Theo down.

 

With his mouth sucking quick-fading bruises into Liam’s hips, Theo pulls down the sweats and growls at the naked skin he finds underneath, smeared with pre-cum. “Fuck, I love you like this. Always so ready for me.”

 

“Have you seen yourself? Can’t help... oh fuck…” Liam’s words dwindle to moans when Theo  
licks him clean, his tongue and the silver ball flick over his shaft, providing nothing but frustrating brushes of friction that are both maddening and just not enough, “Babe, please, please do  something here… I’m dying.” and he feels Theo chuckle against his cock.

 

“Where?” the chimera asks with put-on innocence.

 

Liam grips his dick tight, “Here!” and he smacks it against Theo's waiting tongue, “Ah  
fuck, right here…”

 

Theo doesn't need much convincing and takes Liam into his mouth. He lets the piercing glide and catch right under the head of Liam’s cock before sliding over to roll around the head.

 

Liam’s body ripples under him and he moans, uncaring of the noise he makes. Theo knows it  
won’t take much at all and he smiles as he lets the ball roll over the slit, watching Liam's impatient hands claw at the sheets.

 

“No, fuck, I need to see this.” Liam sits up and spreads his legs wide, letting Theo fit perfectly in between, his fist is still tangled in the chimera’s hair and he tugs it back so that his cock slips out of the hot mouth around it.

 

With an amused grin he pushes Theo’s head back down, onto his cock and he watches as it disappears into Theo’s mouth. Theo has that murderous slash turned on look on his face, brow arched.  The tongue ring slides down his thick cock, the metal applying a thin line of pressure to a vein that has his balls tighten with pleasure.

 

Liam tosses his head back, his hand controlling Theo's movements, bringing his head up then down, and the chimera takes it without effort, down deep and back up again, over and over. Liam's other hand grips into the hair too, and Theo allows the faster pace, gagging slightly as Liam pushes down hard and keeps him there, cock pressed into his throat.

 

“Eyes up… look at me.” Liam demands and his gaze fixes on the beautiful boy sucking down his cock. Theo looks up at him lashes wet, face flushed and when he moans around him, that's it for Liam. He comes, and he holds Theo’s head still with his cock submerged to the base as he spurts out against the back of the chimera’s throat.

 

Theo's tongue flutters against his shaft, throat pushing back as Liam keeps pulsing inside his mouth. He keeps still and swallows as best he can while low appreciative whines slip his lips.

 

Liam’s body twitches when Theo pulls off, letting the cum run down his tongue, over the stud before he makes an effort to lick it up. Liam pants out praises of how hot that is and how good it felt as he flops back on the bed.

 

Theo's hands smooths calming circles over Liam's body, over every line, every curve, while Liam comes down. He places soft kisses over each of Liam's sensitive nipples and the beta moans for more, his writhing body hyper responsive to every one of Theo's touches, “I love you, beautiful.” he whispers, kissing the corner of Liam's parted lips.

 

“Love you too,” he replies still on some euphoric plane of existence, arms reaching to wrap around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

 

Theo settles into the wolf’s warm body, slowly grinding, kissing, breathing him in, “Get in me…” Liam gushes into his neck, “fuck me. Hard.”

 

Theo groans biting down on the betas shoulder- it makes him whine, so he does it again. “I could get off on that sound alone, truly,” he speaks against Liam's skin, words mixing with kisses.

 

His cock drags achingly against Liam's body, gliding in pools of his own pre-cum, he kisses Liam hard and dirty, nips his lower lip between his teeth and pulls until Liam whimpers and squirms under him, “Stop fucking around Theo, and fuck me instead.” the beta whines when his lip finally snaps back, “Or, I’ll just have to fuc-”

 

Theo had him flipped over on his stomach in a blink, delivering a sharp slap to his ass, following quickly with his tongue to soothe the stinging flesh, Liam bites into the pillow as Theo spreads his legs apart and then his ass.

 

Wanting anticipation pours off him in waves and he can barely keep still, he knows what’s coming, he expects the cold metal to touch his sensitive warm rim, but it still blows his mind and sends him leaking when it does. He moans Theo’s name, or something like it and the chimera keeps going.

 

He licks over the tight hole, pressing extra hard, letting the stud tug lightly at the rim each time. He ignores Liam’s moans and warnings that he’s going to come again, instead of slowing down he inserts a finger, fucking into him fast followed by a wet lick each time, he makes sure to moan too- it drives Liam wild.

 

“Ah! Fuck!! Theo… oh... oh fuck…” Liam grinds into the sheets beneath him, rubbing out yet another orgasm, lazy moans fading while Theo’s thumb still pumps in and out of him.

 

The chimera admires it from a standing position behind Liam, hand coming down hard on his ass and kneading the flesh it slapped, “Perfect… fucking beautiful. He’s one hundred percent certain nothing in this world looks as good as this pretty boy when he comes and the way he shoots Theo a cocky smirk over his shoulder- eyes glazed over and cheeks bright- like _he_ did Theo a solid… well he kind of did.

 

“Baby…” Theo says in that deep sexy tone he always has to his voice when he’s about to rock Liam’s life right off its hinges, “I’m too close I’m not gonna last… I need to…”

 

“Yeah! Yeah come here!” Liam flips back around eagerly, patting his stomach. Theo smiles, biting his lip as he shuffles closer so his thighs straddle Liam’s stomach. He jerks himself, hard and rough, barely containing it as he looks down into Liam’s gorgeous blue eyes.

 

He moans and Liam rub circles into his hips then up and over his nipples where he lingers a while, gauging Theo’s expression. His body slackens and his eyes flutter struggling to hold contact with Liam’s and just as he nears the brink, Liam says “I love you” and smiles… and Theo is gone.

 

Liam holds him as pleasure washes over him, taking his mind with it, he tries to smile back but all he sees are stars. Stars and incredible blue eyes, “More than anything,” is what he manages to breath out in reply against heavenly lips as he covers the beta’s neck in cum.

 

Theo starts breathing hot and heavy in Liam’s neck, fangs elongate and threaten to sink into Liam's skin, because  that was just a taste, and now the wolf is awake his recent orgasm long forgotten.   He sits back up and cocks his head to the side, demanding Liam to flip over without a word and the beta obliges, getting onto his knees.

 

Theo leans back and dips two fingers back into Liam, twirling them around a few times while he lubes himself up. He quickly replaces his fingers with his cock and sinks down fast, the way he knows Liam likes.  

 

Liam moans, reaching for him, mouth open against the sheets, “You’re beautiful baby…” he says, and he drags back out, skin on skin, warm and wet, “This feel okay?”

 

Liam snorts at the question, then gasps as Theo pulls half way out, thrusting back in with a loud smack. The beta smiles and pants and moans all at once as Theo keeps the rhythm going, fucking into him hard and fast.

 

His hands glide up Liam's back, massaging the now sweat slicked skin beneath it and he pulls the beta backward to meet each forward thrust of his hips. He hits it hard, trying to fuck out the loudest moan he can from Liam.  Theo shifts down an inch without missing a beat and when he fucks back up, he hits that spot and Liam roars, claws turning the sheets to shreds as he grabs unsuccessfully for a steady grip against the chimera’s relentless trusts.

 

Theo smiles, satisfied at how ruined Liam looks as he pounds into his prostate again and again, and even then Liam begs him to go faster, harder. Muscles ripple down his back as he holds onto the headboard, arms flexing, head hanging low. “Theo….. Theo…. I…. _Fuck!!!_ ….”

 

Theo smells his cum before he shoots and leans down just in time to stroke him out, “That's it beautiful boy, I love when you come for me,” he breathes out against the back of Liam's neck.  His hand gets covered in it, it slicks up his strokes and Liam moans so incoherently Theo's not sure it's even English anymore.

 

Slower rolling movements follow and Theo loops his arm around Liam's middle and lowers himself flush with the beta's body, pressing him into the mattress. His studded tongue drags in a circle between Liam's shoulder blades, earning faint but thankful whimpers as Liam tries to move his body with Theo’s, chasing the last of his orgasm… but he's out of it, floating in pleasure from his head down to his toes. Numb and properly fucked.

 

Theo pushes his hair from his damp forehead and his hips speed up again when Liam's breathing steadies, it only takes a few more thrusts before Theo empties himself in Liam, groaning and nibbling his skin as he comes, “Fuck…. You feel… so good…” he tries to pump more, but he's going slack on top of Liam, body tingling all over, _“Fuck…”_ he breathes a final time before exhaling and pulling out.

 

He crawls up next to Liam, settling beside a sleepy smiley face, blue eyes now dark in the dimming light. Liam pulls him close, noses pressing together. They pull the covers up and Liam swings his thigh over Theo and Theo draws long lines up and down the beta's spine. Their scents mix and they take it in, basking in contentment as the heady smell fills their noses, it’s always stronger after sex,  when they're at their most vulnerable and happiest.

 

“That was amazing,” Liam says before placing a soft kiss to Theo's lips “you always make  
me come so hard.”

 

“So hard and so right.” Theo replies with that raspy voice and a smirk as he pulls Liam  
closer.

 

The beta knows that feeling… feels like round two.

 


End file.
